


Compromise

by Akigriffin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Enjolras is bad with words, Fluff, M/M, What else is new?, and grantaire has self-esteem issues, beginning a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: Posted here in honor of Asexuality awareness week.Enjolras doesn't want to lead Grantaire on. After all, obviously R needs sex, right?





	

“No,” Enjolras said flatly, not even looking up from his essay.

“Come on,” Courfeyrac whined. “You’re attracted to him, he’s attracted to you. A date won’t hurt.”

“Yes it will,” he snapped. “Because it’s two _different_ attractions. How many times do we have to go over this?” 

“How do you know? Come on. Just have dinner with him. It’s not like he’s going to ask to bone you right away.”

“Courf,” Enjolras warned, looking slightly disgusted. 

“Fine, right, sorry.” Courfeyrac said as he flopped on the couch. “But you get my point!”

“And you _don’t_ get mine. It’s not about one date. It’s about the fact that I’d be leading him on.”

Courfeyrac got back up, took Enjolras’ face in his hands and forced him to look at him. “Listen. Are you listening? Unless you open with ‘Hey, we’re tots gonna have sex later’ you’re not leading him on.”

“If we continue on dates, he’ll expect it.”

“Then bring it up! I don’t understand why you’ve always been so skittish about this topic.”

Enjolras sighed. “This is Grantaire we’re talking about. You know what he’s like. He’ll want it at some point, and I _can’t_. Maybe it it was a stranger and I could cut them off if I had to...but he’s part of the group…”

Courfeyrac looked ready to bash his head against a wall. “He went two years thinking you _hated_ him. If it doesn’t work out, I’m pretty sure he’ll get over it.”

“Not easily.”

“Nothing with Granatire is easy,” Courfeyrac pointed out. “Not when it comes to things like that.”

Enjolras glanced at the clock and groaned. “I have to finish this essay. If I promise to have a coffee date, will you _please_ leave me alone?”

Courfeyrac’s face lit up. “Deal!”

\---

The first date went better than Enjolras expected. Instead of the arguing that always seemed to follow them, they found pleasant topics where any disagreement was light and friendly.

It turned out they both had an interest in 1800’s German literature, and the way Grantaire started to bounce a little when he figured it out was adorable. 

The date ended with a smile at the door to Enjolras’ apartment building and the promise of a second.

The second date was just as nice. Grantaire started talking about how art related to revolutions, something he surely chose due to his company, and though Enjolras barely got a word in, he found himself enthralled with this side of the other man. 

By the end of dinner, Grantaire had exhausted the subject. The meal was paid for and a walk through the park decided on.

Under the stars, in the calm quiet presence of his date, Enjolras knew it was time. None of this was fair to Grantaire. He had to stop being so greedy.

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” he blurted out. ‘Shit,’ he thought. Not the words he had planned. So far from them.

Grantaire tripped, barely catching himself before falling on his face. “Uh,” he glanced around to see if anyone was near before continuing, “this is our second date. I don’t exactly put out that quickly. Despite what you all think.” He sounded offended and Enjolras winced. 

“I didn’t mean tonight. I meant ever. I can’t- I’m not going to-” he stopped himself, not knowing the right words.

Grantaire stared at him, looking defeated yet unsurprised. “If this is your way of breaking up with me, it’s really shitty. I thought we could at least get a few more dates before you decided I was too gross for you and you left.” He sat heavily on a bench. “And you could have just said you didn’t want to keep going, instead of being a dick.”

Enjolras just stared for a second, shocked at the rant. “That’s- I’m not breaking up with you. I’m ...God, why am I having such a hard time with this?”

“I get it, okay?” Grantaire said after a moment.

“You do?”

“Yeah. You want to do this whole date thing with me until someone comes along that you can actually stand to look at long enough to sleep with. I can...I can live with that. I just wish you hadn’t _said_ it.”

Enjolras groaned and sat next to Grantaire. “That’s not it. I...I’m not going to have sex with anyone. It doesn’t make a difference who they are or how much I like them. I just need you to know. I can’t lead you on.”

Grantaire stared for nearly a full minute before saying anything. “So the whole ‘no sex’ thing has nothing to do with me, but you think I’m going to, what, get upset and leave over it?”

“...You did get upset…”

“Because you made it sound like you didn’t like _me_!”

“...It came out wrong.”

“I see that now.” He paused. “So, none at all? Ever?”

Enjolras huffed and stood up. “You know what-”

“Wait, no, I’m not going to ask that one again. And okay, second date, we’ve agreed this is okay, we don’t need to keep talking about it, but…”

“But what?” Enjolras asked hesitantly.

“I’m going to ask you lots of questions. I mean, I assume ‘no sex’ will needs strict boundaries and I kinda don’t want to stumble on them. I do that enough as it is.”

Enjolras stared at him.

“What?”

“I guess...I just thought you’d dump me on the spot; run for the hills. Not just...accept it...Wait, you do know I’m never going to change that rule, right? You’re not going to try and convince me otherwise?”

“Enjolras. I’ve known you for two years and I’ve never been able to change your mind on _anything_. I wouldn’t waste my awesome debating skills on this.”

“...You’re ‘debating skills’ are usually just you drunkenly yelling contradictory statements.”

“It works.”

“You just admitted it didn’t.”

“Just not with you!” Grantaire stood up and offered a hand to Enjolras. “So now that we’ve had this very awkward, probably more stressful than necessary, talk, can we continue on our date?”

“...We’re okay?”

“We’re perfect, Apollo. I promise.”

The date ended with another smile and an enthusiastic promise of a third.

\----

Two months later and Grantaire had asked almost no questions. Only ‘Are you alright holding hands?’ and ‘Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?’ and ‘It’s alright if we cuddle, right?’

It was after this one that Enjolras broke. “We should have the boundary talk,” he said, as he shifted on the couch to see Grantaire better. 

The other man did his best to hide his disappointment. “Okay. No cuddles. Got it.”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean...Urg. This is why we’re going to talk. Come here. We can cuddle while we’re doing it.”

Grantaire’s face lit up as he practically dove at Enjolras and made himself comfortable against the blond. “Alright,” he said once he had finally got settled. “Boundaries. Tell me what we can definitely do at some point, and we’ll move from there?”

Enjolras nodded and thought for a moment. “I like this. Physical contact like this is nice. Kissing at some point definitely.”

“Are we talking, like, innocent 50’s movie style, or making out against a wall? Either is fine!” he rushed to assure Enjolras when he saw his face.

“...If we’re up against wall, you’re pelvis stays away from me.”

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded. “That’s just fine with me. Next?”

Enjolras thought hard. “I think...I think this might be quicker if I tell you what I won’t do first. It’s just…”

“Difficult?”

“Yeah. And humiliating to talk about. For me at least.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do, though. If we want to stay together, I think.” He took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, so anything…” he gestured to his crotch, looking away from his boyfriend, “I can’t do. It makes me uncomfortable and sick to have anyone near...or for anyone to see...and I feel the same about other people’s…”

“Alright, so no touching on or around the bathing suit area,” Grantaire confirmed, for once taking care not to be crass. “Will I be able to lovingly caress other parts of you in non-sexual ways someday?”

Enjolras nodded. “Someday.”

“So, I get to kiss you, and touch you, and I’m going on the assumption that I’m allowed to cheat on you with my own hand, so that’s taken care of. What the fuck do I have to complain about?”

“...I do, too, you know,” Enjolras said softly.

“Do what?”

“Uh, hand,” he explain vaguely. “I just don’t want anyone _else_.”

“Ah. Alright. Cool?”

“You’re okay with this? I mean, if we end up long term, which I hope we do…”

“Apollo. Listen to me, okay? For, like, a decade, I’ve just _known_ I was going to have to settle in a crap relationship.”

Enjolras’ face dropped and he tried to stand up.

“No- I mean, listen okay? I just knew I was going to end up in some shit hole with another drunk fuck, in a relationship that meant nothing.

“Then this happens. I’m with you. Someone amazing, and really pretty far out of my league, if we’re honest. We’re thinking in advance, and settling has turned into a small compromise. And, honestly, I’m as far away from an expert as you can get, but isn’t that _healthy_?”

“That’s what they say.”

“Then look! We’re off to a great start!”

Enjolras couldn’t help but let out a short laugh.

“So, if you’re still in, I’m still in, and we can stop worrying about it.”

“I’m in,” Enjolras told him.

“Can I kiss you?” Grantaire asked, and when Enjolras nodded his permission, he gently pressed their lips together for a few moments. 

“Okay,” he said when he backed away, “lift your arm up. I need to cuddle now.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes fondly, but did as he was told, then held Grantaire close.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember folks, your asexuality isn't the same as someone else's. And hug your local Ace today! (Me. Hug me.)


End file.
